Mascarade
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: La puerta se abre dejando entrar a una figura en un traje de Arlequín de "La comedia del Arte" hecho completamente de rombos de colores, con un sombrero de tres picos y una mascara negra con un rictus extraño. —Veee —sonríe la figura tras la máscara—. Vamos a recrear una tradición de mi casa, ¡el Carnaval de Venecia! he traído un disfraz de Pierrot para ti.


Francia se mete las manos a los bolsillos, un poco expectante y unos minutos más tarde, la puerta se abre dejando entrar a una figura en un traje de Arlequín de "La comedia del Arte" hecho completamente de rombos de colores, con un sombrero de tres picos y una mascara negra con un rictus extraño.

Francia levanta las cejas sorprendido

—Oh la la!

—Veee~ —sonríe la figura tras la máscara—. Vamos a recrear una tradición de mi casa, ¡el Carnaval de Venecia! he traído un disfraz de Pierrot para ti.

—Ohhh! Eso Es... Oh! —sonríe ilusionado

—Todos los demás están cambiándose, te esperamos en la sala grande —sigue sonriendo la figura.

—Bien... —le sonríe.

El arlequín entonces le deja solo para que pueda cambiarse, cosa que hace inmediatamente, poniendo especial atención. Unos largos minutos mas tarde, Francia entra al salón donde todo el mundo está disfrazado y con máscaras.

Francia sonríe ENCANTADO y se acerca a la primera figura que tiene cerca

La figura no dice nada, solo le toma de la mano y empieza a hacerle bailar como algunos de los que están por ahí.

Francia sonríe y baila metiéndole mano y no hay ninguna reacción aparente excepto un pequeño saltito.

—Oh... Un amante misterioso...

La figura asiente suavemente mientras sigue haciéndole bailar y baila de manera aceptable.

—¿Un beso?

La figura niega. Francia le hace dar una vuelta y se le acerca más.

—¿Quién eres?

La mascara de la figura es blanca, con unas orejitas y una delicada tira de pedrería alrededor, lleva una especie de pañuelo alrededor de la cabeza y un traje sobrio, es más alto que Francia, al final niega con la cabeza otra vez y le hace dar una vuelta.

—¿Y no te has reído? —le palmea el culo intentando descubrir quien es con ello.

La figura acerca su máscara a la cara de Francia hasta que los labios de la mascara tocan la mejilla del francés y luego da una vuelta él sobre si mismo... otra figura le toma para seguir bailando.

—Allò

La nueva figura lleva una máscara que solo le cubre los ojos y la nariz, de color negro, con plumas en la mitad de ella, toda su ropa es negra y utiliza un sombrero con más plumas negras, sonríe de lado mostrando un colmillo.

—Prusse.

—Nein! —protesta—. Shhh! Ya le he dicho a Spanien que no hablar no serviría de nada, soy demasiado awesome.

Francia se ríe.

—Es esa sonrisa y ese colmillo —le da una palmada en el culo. Prusia da una vuelta sobre si mismo para pasarle a Francia a alguien más.

Un individuo vestido con una capa negra, una águila imperial bordada en el peto y un casco de armadura que le cubre todo menos los ojos toma a Francia de la mano, quien hace una pequeña reverencia, analizando su altura y sus movimientos al bailar mientras vuelve a meterle mano suavemente

El individuo da un saltito, y se sonroja un poco... y carraspea. He de decir que una escoba se mueve más al bailar. Francia sonríe de lado.

—No deberías ir de Colombina, Allemagne?

—Nein —Carraspea de nuevo.

Se ríe y la figura se mueve a destiempo, sin tener idea de qué más hacer, mirando al francés nervioso, pero él que ya ha entendido que la señala del cambio de pareja es que hagan una vuelta, trata de hacer que Alemania gire.

Alemania... no entiende en lo absoluto, levantando la mano al mismo tiempo que el Francés... torpe intentando que sea el francés el que dé la vuelta.

Así que Francia que no va a dejar que sus movimientos se vean forzados, le concede la vuelta y Alemania le suelta casi a la mitad, bastante histérico.

Así que otra figura atrapa al francés al vuelo, es el mismo arlequín de antes. Francia le sonríe

—Brillante sorpresa, cher —le toma de la cintura y les hace hacer una vuelta a ambos.

—Grazie tante —sonríe dejándose llevar—. Es divertido.

—Muchísimo, me encanta —admite sonriendo y haciendo que den otra vuelta de manera bastante espectacular, encantado de Veneciano.

—Me alegra mucho que te guste, a ver si reconoces a todos

—¿El primero era Autriche?

Niega con la cabeza

—Yo no debería hablar contigo —cae en la cuenta—. Spagna e Inghilterra me regañarán.

Francia se acerca a él y le da un beso suave en la mejilla. Veneciano sonríe, da una vuelta sobre si mismo y alguien con muchísima energía lo atrapa, brincoteando.

Francia levanta las cejas y trata de seguirle notando que hace un esfuerzo enorme por no reirse detrás de la máscara, aunque empieza a temblar un poco y pisa al Francés.

—Au! —protesta el francés—. Calma, cher —pide.

—Sorry! Sorry! —indica y se ríe un poco—, qué tal me veo, ¿eh? —La figura trae... un traje de guardia imperial completo, rojo brillante.

—Creía que irías disfrazado de Batman, así que esto es una mejora, creo... —asegura dudando, pensando que debe ir de algo como de monja del espacio o algo parecido.

—Well... no es tan awesome como Batman, pero traigo mi espada —sonríe adentro de la máscara, evidentemente no se le ve—, pensé que era algo más... clásico.

—Con quién he bailado el primer baile, ¿tu lo sabes? —pregunta ya que está.

—Ehhh... my brother?

—Oh! —asiente con la cabeza dándose cuenta.

—Es decir... Canada. I'm just an Imperial Guard.

Francia se ríe.

—Un Awesome imperial guard, Amerique —le guiña un ojo.

—Awesome! —le pisa otra vez y le da una vuelta con muchísima fuerza mientras se ríe a carcajadas.

—Au! —se queja otra vez de forma aguda Mientras una PARED le detiene.

—Russie... Allò —se detiene de su brazo recuperando la vertical. Rusia sonrie tras su máscara gris que solo le cubre los ojos.

—Privet —saluda. Francia levanta la cara elegantemente e inclina la cabeza.

—Te ves muy guapo, mon cher —galantea.

—Spasibo, tú también —responde una manera un poco automática.

—Con quien has bailado antes que conmigo?

—Con Yaponiya y con Canada

—Bien... gracias por venir.

Rusia que es el que baila mejor de todos, da una vuelta elegante sobre si mismo, haciendo volar el abrigo, de una manera sorprendente para ser que es mucho más alto que Francia, quien sonríe por que le gusta bailar con Rusia precisamente por eso, se lamenta no poder bailar un poquito más con él.

Y otra figura toma al francés delicadamente.

Francia se sorprende con la delicadeza, mirándole a los ojos y volviendo a inclinar la cabeza. Es una chica de piel oscura con un vestido de TODOS los colores y una máscara con muchas plumas de muchos colores también

—Vaya... me ha tocado bailar con un árbol de navidad —le pica sonriendo.

—Ah! que malo eres —protesta riéndose, en francés—. Me dijeron de Carnaval y creía que hacíamos el de Río...

—Te ves muy bonita en realidad. Eso lo sacaste de mi, pero las combinaciones... —se encoge de hombros riendo.

—Merci... a ti no te hace justicia el traje de Pierrot, es demasiado ancho, pero vas a tener que vivir con ello —se encoge de hombros también.

—¡Oh, ahora estás diciendo que me veo mal! —se hace el falso ofendido.

—¿Has descubierto a Angleterre? Ya has bailado con él —miente para molestarle ahora ella. El francés levanta las cejas y sonríe muy confiado.

—No es verdad. Conozco perfectamente las partes... nobles... de Angleterre, que seguramente se me enterrarán en la cadera cuando bailemos —se ríe, ella se ríe también.

—Más bien tu cadera se enterrara en ellas, no veo a Angleterre haciendo eso.

—No creo que pueda controlarlo, con lo bien que me veo —le susurra al oído y luego la hace girar varias vueltas.

Seychelles se detiene después de las vueltas antes de dejarle a alguien más se le acerca al oído.

Prusia empuja a Suiza y se descojona luego, a lo que el helvético cae en los brazos de Francia, quien le sujeta de forma instintiva y aprovecha la confusión para meterle mano otra vez.

Suiza se paraliza frente al francés, mirándole a los ojos y temblando un poco.

—Allò —susurra Francia.

—S-Suéltame —protesta Suiza, aunque no le manotea para que le suelte... míralo que listo

—¿No vas a bailar conmigo, cher?

—Y-Yo no bailo —tartamudea, sonrojándose. Lleva mallas cafés, una enagua verde con un cinturón café y una capa que le cubre la cabeza. Lleva una ballesta en la espalda.

—Y qué es lo que haces? —pregunta divertido.

—Ese estúpido de Prusse —se mueve al ritmo que marca Francia sin poder evitar pegarse un poquitín a él.

—A mi me parece que va muy elegante —comenta como si nada, mirando a Prusia. Suiza frunce el ceño mirándole de reojo.

Francia aprieta un poquito a Suiza hacia el y le sonríe.

—Tu también te ves muy guapo, mon amour... —le susurra en un acto de valentía, aunque está totalmente seguro de que la ballesta es perfectamente funcional y puede estar apuntando a su cabeza en los próximos segundos.

Suiza frunce el ceño y no le apunta a la cabeza por que eso es demasiado obvio y seguro Austria se burlará de él luego, pero deja que Francia la note suavemente apuntándole a las regiones vitales por debajo de su capa.

Francia traga saliva y se separa un poquito mirándole a los ojos.

—No veo por qué... caer... en las agresiones, sólo estamos bailando —responde acojonadillo.

—Yo no bailo —repite y alguien tira de la mano de Francia, obligándole a hacer el cambio de pareja.

Francia mira a una máscara dorada con forma de sol y a alguien que se le acerca más de lo que lo haya hecho nadie para bailar.

—¿El rey sol no era yo? —pregunta sonriendo y la máscara niega con la cabeza sin hablar.

—Oh... tú no hablas, oui, lo entiendo —le mete mano al culo y se lo magrea.

El sol remueve el culo y se lo magrea a él de vuelta. Francia se ríe.

El sol se ríe lo más silenciosamente que puede y luego le abraza, a lo que el francés le abraza de regreso descojonándose

—Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad? —se ríe también.

—No tanto como yo —responde el español.

—Tanto como tú o más... tu quieres más a Romanito —se ríe.

—Oh, eso es completamente diferente.

—Claro que lo es... pero es divertido molestarte con ello —le levanta la máscara y le besa en la mejilla.

—Para el caso tu quieres más a Inglaterra... a Inglaterra, Francia, que bajo has caído.

—Lo pones como si te sorprendiera... —le mira de reojo sonriendo.

—En lo más mínimo —sonríe de vuelta—. ¿Todo bien con Suiza?

—Ehh... el pequeño estaba intentando volarme la tour eiffel con esa ballesta tan... afilada que tiene. Tskch, las cosas ya no son como antes

—¿Has bailado con Austria ya, por cierto?

—Non, no aún... es una pena.

—Vamos a acercarnos y te lo paso —propone riéndose.

—¡Perfecto!

Así que España guía a Francia y da una vuelta pasándole al francés a otra figura con una máscara con partituras, que le toma para hacerle bailar suavemente.

—Allò!

La figura inclina un poco la cabeza como saludo y Francia le sonríe.

—Quien será... quien será este hombre tan guapo...

Austria no hace caso, concentrado en el baile.

—Me han contado que casi te besan, mon amour.

Le mira y no contesta.

—Y no hablo del petit Suisse.

Vuelve a mirarle intensamente, sosteniéndole la mirada firmemente esta vez. Francia le sonríe.

—A ni me han dicho que England está atormentado y va por ahí pidiendo ayuda.

—Me pregunto si algún día podremos resolver nuestras diferencias, cher... —pregunta Francia en un tono más conciliador, ignorando lo que dice Austria.

—No mientras sigas metiendo las manos donde no debes —replica como riña y da una vuelta sobre si mismo.

Francia le abraza por la espalda recorriéndole con una mano el torso, la cintura, el hueco de la cadera y una pierna y le da un beso en la parte de atrás de la oreja.

Austria frunce el ceño y se tiene que detener a si mismo para no darle una bofetada. Francia se separa tan rápido como le ha abrazado, después del beso.

—Si vuelves a tocarme te juro que me va a dar igual quien seas y con donde o con quién estemos, ¿me oyes? —le riñe.

El francés se humedece los labios y le sonríe.

—Es bueno ser capaz de conseguir que pierdas un poco el control —responde—, te ves sexy.

Austria se larga sin escucharle, a media frase. Francia suspira, fastidiado y enfadado consigo mismo, he de decir... pensando que no debió abrazarle ni tocarle... y mucho menos besarle.

Hungría le toma de la cintura, Francia traga saliva y vuelve a sonreír en plan "The show must go on".

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta la chica mirándole a la cara, con sonrisita.

—Claro —sonríe falsamente—. ¿Tú cómo estás?

—Bien. Porosorzág.

Francia levanta una ceja por la mención tan escueta.

—¿Sucede algo con él?

Hungría le sonríe.

—No, no en realidad

—Es un tonto...

—Me han dicho que le has puesto tan nervioso que casi se equivoca con el beso —le sonríe.

Asiente con la cabeza.

—Tendría su gracia... he sacado la cámara y todo, pero... —se encoge de hombros—. Svajc estaba algo alterado.

—Lo he notado, créeme —responde pensando en la ballesta. Hungría sonríe.

—¿Lo estás pasando bien?

—Bien —responde Francia a Hungría—. ¿Y tú, mon ami?

—Bien, muy divertida... Auzstria solía hacer bailes de estos a menudo —se acomoda el antifaz rojo con plumas que trae—. Siempre fueron divertidos.

—Lo son, Veneciano ha tenido una excelente idea —sonríe Francia.

—Sí... Siempre se le da menos crédito del que deberíamos —se ríe un poquito—. Bueno... Te dejo en buenas manos —se da una vuelta algo bestia.

Francia se separa un poquito de manera muy sutil, con conocimiento de causa, por que ya le han pisado antes y se topa de frente una versión pequeña de lo que hace rato confundieron con Robin Hood.

El pequeño Robin Hood toma a Francia de las manos, nerviosa y muy agobiada con el ritmo y con la música por que siente la mirada de Austria en su nuca por algún motivo y sabe que la van a reñir si no lo hace bien.

Francia separa a Liechtenstein TODO lo que puede de su cuerpo, para que a NADIE le quede ni un solo resquicio de duda de que no le está haciendo nada... aun así, se mueve con ella al ritmo de la música y le sonríe.

Ella consigue bailar de una manera bastante decente y desenvuelta si no fuera por que está demasiado tensa intentando que sea perfecto y Francia está demasiado tenso esperando que no le maten.

—Lo... lo haces muy bien, che... —carraspea —, Liechtenstein.

Suiza, que acaba de volver de la cocina con un vaso con agua y está buscando a los suyos dos con la mirada, nota primero a Austria que está bailando con Veneciano.

—Oh... Me descubriste —responde un poco apenada—. Dankeschön —agradece educadamente dando la vuelta sobre si misma.

Suiza se tranquiliza un poco al ver a Austria y se tensa INSTANTANEAMENTE al ver a Liechtenstein, empezando a acercarse a ellos dos, cuando la chica gira sobre si misma y termina cayéndole en los brazos cuando la suelta.

—Perdona, bruder —se disculpa ella por la torpeza.

—¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Te tocó? Voy a matarle —protesta Suiza tenso fulminando a Francia de reojo.

—Nein, nein... —responde pensando que a Canadá no le gustara que Suiza mate a Francia—. Solo dijo que bailo bien y ya está, ha sido muy amable.

Suiza sigue fulminando a Francia de reojo mientras toma a Liechtenstein de la cintura y baila con ella sin pensar, como si fuera Austria.

Romano toma delicadamente a Francia de una mano y le pone la otra en el hombro, tal como suele bailar con España, esperando que el Francés le lleve. Trae el ceño fruncido como siempre.

Y una figura en una capa negra, sombrero negro y una mascara blanca empuja a Francia llevándose a Romanito.

Francia parpadea descolocado y la figura baila con Romano, mirando al francés quien les mira sin entender bien aun con las manos en posición de baile por un par de segundos.

—Eh... ¿qué haces? —Romano frunce más el ceño hacia la figura misteriosa deteniéndose —Vaffánculo.

—Shut the hell up o vas a volver con Spain a trocitos —responde la figura dando vueltas con Romano, casi sin mirarle, quien se acojona un MONTÓN, temblando un poco.

—S-Suéltame... —pide con voz temblorosa. España, que lo ha visto todo, empuja a Inglaterra recuperando a Romanito.

—¿Qué cojones haces? —le protesta.

Francia mira la escena con interés, cruzándose de brazos.

La figura de la capa fulmina a España y se larga corriendo hacia otro lado mientras una mano tira de la muñeca de Francia quien suelta el aire un poco decepcionado y se gira a ver quien le ha tirado de la muñeca.

Es una chica con un disfraz azul celeste que le toma de las manos para hacerle bailar.

Francia le sonríe un poco forzado intentando buscar a Inglaterra entre la gente por unos instantes pero la figura de la capa y el sombrero se ha desvanecido otra vez y luego girándose a la chica, decepcionado.

—Oh! Allò. Bonito vestido —suelta un poco mecánicamente, aunque la mira a los ojos.

—Merci, cher —responde ella sonriendo idiotamente—. Tú también estás muy guapo.

Francia le aprieta un poco más de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Luego aprieta los ojos y le suelta un poco, riñéndose a si mismo.

—Como siempre —agrega ella y se ríe tontamente, haciendo como que se le cae encima. Francia traga saliva y sigue bailando.

—¿Con quién has bailado hoy? —le pregunta buscando a Inglaterra con la mirada.

—Con Romano y con Espagne, claro —responde y en una de esas Francia acaba con un sombrero de copa en la cabeza como el que llevaba la otra figura.

Francia se lleva una mano a la cabeza y lo tienta un poco.

—Y con Russie... Baila especialmente bien, siempre se me olvida—sigue Bélgica sin notar el asunto del sombrero.

—Russie es el que mejor baila de todos... toda la gracia que no posee para hacer nada más, la posee para el baile —responde sin hacerle mucho caso, haciéndoles dar una vuelta para buscar al inglés.

Vuelta en la que alguien vuelve a quitarle el sombrero, antes de que Bélgica pueda verlo siquiera. Francia mira hacia arriba y luego por encima de su hombro, sorprendido.

—Oui, es una maravilla como se mueve de rápida y suavemente para ser tan grande —sigue ella y le mira—. ¿Has perdido algo?

—Ehhh... non, no en reali... —vuelve a buscar con la mirada—... dad.

Bélgica aparta la mirada buscando también hacia donde Francia mira y aprovechando le ponen el sombrero otra vez.

Y Francia trata de levantar la mano lo más rápido posible. Bélgica le mira y el sombrero se cae.

—¿Estás bien?

Francia mira al suelo buscando el sombrero, pero ya no está y la belga mira con él.

—France?

—Pardon, es solo... —la toma de la cintura otra vez.

—¿Estás bien? Pareces distraído.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien... —le sonríe otra vez, y traga saliva.

—¿Qué estábamos hablando? Ah, oui, le Russie... —sigue ella y un dedo le acaricia la nuca al francés, que aprieta los ojos y tiene un escalofrío, pensando que Bélgica tiene muy mala suerte.

La belga levanta las cejas al notar el escalofrío, pensando que es por ella y le apoya la mejilla en el hombro para bailar más cerca, cerrando los ojos... A lo que Francia vuelve a aparecer el con sombrero puesto.

Francia mira a la chica y aprieta los ojos, acariciándole un poco la espalda mientras se lleva la otra mano a la cabeza y vuelve a girar buscando al inglés.

El sombrero está en su cabeza, pero él inglés ha vuelto a esconderse.

Francia le da un beso a Bélgica en la cabeza y la separa un poco de su hombro. Y ahí le quita en sombrero mientras Bélgica es un poco reticente a separarse.

El francés la toma de la cintura y la mano, haciendo que gire sobre si misma, depositándola con suavidad en los brazos de Canadá.

—¿Qué haces? Non! —protesta ella.

La figura del sombrero entra en pánico y toma a Seychelles, empezando a bailar con ella.

Francia mira implorante a Canadá por un instante y luego se da la vuelta buscando a la figura y sonriendo al ver con quien está.

Canadá se lleva a Bélgica bailando con ella mientras la figura del sombrero finge que el francés no existe y baila con una Seychelles semidescojonada.

Francia se acerca a Seychelles y al inglés y con absoluta seriedad hace una reverencia.

—Monsieur... me concede esta pieza, s'il vous plait?

Inglaterra se sonroja intentando darle la espalda pero Seychelles se detiene, le da un beso en la mejilla y luego se va corriendo dejándole sin posibilidades de escapatoria mientras él refunfuña algo de forma casi inaudible, aun de espaldas a Francia, que le abraza por la espalda, recargándole la cabeza en el hombro, relajándose un poco y moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

El inglés parpadea y se tensa, moviéndose también un poquito.

—Allò —le saluda mirándole de reojo.

Él hace un gesto con la cabeza pero no contesta nada.

—Te ves guapo, ¿sabes? —gira a su alrededor, sin soltarle, para tenerle de frente.

Traga saliva y hace un gesto de agradecimiento inclinando la cabeza.

—¿El fantasma de la ópera? —pregunta sonriendo de lado.

Bufa por la nariz fastidiado y niega con la cabeza en plan "por que todo el bloody mundo me pregunta lo mismo"

—Oh... entonces... —lo mira con aire crítico—. Ohh... el héroe de V de Venganza?

Vuelve a negar mientras refunfuña en su mente "¡Es Guy Fawkes, git! ¡Y es V de Vendetta! ¡Y debí ir de bloody Death Eater!" y le señala que su mascara no tiene bigotes.

Francia se acerca y besa los labios de la máscara rápidamente. Inglaterra se tensa y se sonroja tras la mascara como si le hubiera besado a él mismo hasta que nota que le falta algo importante en el proceso (el beso) y se relaja levantando las cejas, moviéndose en plan "estoy protegido! Ja!"

Francia levanta las cejas.

—Eres entonces... mmmm... dieu, no tengo idea.

Inglaterra se señala el sombrero

—Un sombrero de copa...

Hace un gesto haciendo círculos con el dedo junto a su sien.

—Ohh... el sombrerero loco!

Asiente, Francia sonríe complacido y baja una mano hasta ponerla sobre el culo del inglés, quien da un salto que hace acercarse más de lo debido al francés, sin darse cuenta.

Francia sonríe más acariciándole la espalda.

—Me gusta mucho el sombrerero loco —levanta una mano y le acaricia la máscara suavemente.

Inglaterra tiembla y le empuja un poco para separarles... Casi nada. El francés sonríe un poquito e inclina la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, mirándole a los ojos.

—Eres el único que lo ha hecho bien, ¿sabes?

El inglés le mira a los ojos e inclina la cabeza en señal de que no le entiende

—Todos los demás han hablado, mucho o poco... pero han hablado —sonríe y se le acerca abrazándole.

Se deja abrazar y niega con la cabeza pensando que no se va a dejar engañar por eso, se supone que Francia no sabe quién es... Aunque si se supone que no lo sabe, quizás pueda hacer cosas que de otra forma no haría... No, por que los demás si saben quien es, valora en su cabeza.

—¿Sabes a quien no he visto aun? —le pregunta al oído.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Al que me quita el sueño todas las noches —sigue susurrando, abrazándole cada vez más fuerte, el inglés se tensa y frunce el ceño—. Me trae vuelto loco, ¿sabes? —sigue acariciándole la espalda.

El británico se revuelve un poco en sus brazos.

—No puedo siquiera pensar en orden a su alrededor... y aunque suene ridículo, siento aun mariposas en el estómago cada vez que hace algo para llamar mi atención.

Inglaterra parpadea enfadado y pensando de quien coño está hablando, por que se suponía que Bélgica era el último baile (ella se lo había pedido y como planeaba estropeárselo se lo había concedido, a pesar de que España le había dicho que tenía que ser él por que Francia no querría cambiar de pareja después de él... a propósito para molestarle, por supuesto) y piensa en si se ha saltado a alguien o algo.

Francia sigue bailando apretándole con fuerza.

—Pero estoy casi seguro de que lleva huyendo de mí toda la noche...

El Inglés se encoge de hombros como gesto para que siga hablando a ver si consigue una pista.

—Espagne dice que he caído muy bajo...

Se calma un poco al saber que no es España pero se muerde el labio debajo de la máscara.

—Je l'aime —agrega en un susurro.

—Nnnnmm.. —hace un ruidito de protesta y el francés le besa el oído.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y se separa empezando a girar sobre si mismo pero Francia se lo impide, abrazándole de la cintura y sonriendo.

Le empuja para que le suelte para dar la vuelta

—¿A dónde se supone que vas?

el británico hace un gesto con las manos como indicando la vuelta y el cambio.

—Non... Angleterre... —pide con cierta inflexión de angustia, Inglaterra aprieta los ojos.

—Me has descubierto, toca cambio —suelta un poco molesto

—Eres tu, imbecile... ¿qué cambio va a tocar? No quiero bailar con alguien más —responde mirándole.

—Pues tu quieres ba... wait, what?

—Eres tu... sólo estaba jugando porque no hablabas... como si tu fueras alguien más —explica y suspira desviando la mirada y pensando que el día de hoy nada le sale realmente bien.

Inglaterra vacila y se quita el sombrero y la máscara. Francia le mira un poco desconsolado.

—¿Y por qué no me has dicho que te referías a mi? —protesta

—Porque sabía que eras tu... —inclina la cabeza y se pasa una mano por el pelo, apretando los ojos—, dieu, hoy... nada me está saliendo como quiero —admite, lo cual es extremadamente raro en Francia.

—¿Cómo... quieres?

—¿Quiero quoi?

—¡Que salga!

—Pues... no sé, al menos quiero que bailes tú conmigo.

—OK; OK, bailo contigo —protesta acercándose y Francia sonríe tomándole de la cintura—. Frog crybaby —protesta sonrojado.

—Tais-toi... Quiero contarte algo de hecho.

Sigue con los ojos cerrados, bailando y sonríe un poquito pensando en todo lo que ha dicho antes, sin hacerle caso.

—Belgique me invitó a salir.

Mariposas había dicho, verdad? ¡que tonto!, sonríe más idiotamente sin escucharle y le había dicho que le quería, mira que llegaba a ser cursi. Francia le acaricia la mejilla y le mira.

—Entonces voy a quedarme con Sealand si estas de acuerdo.

—Eh? yes... yes... —sigue a su rollo con lo de que no le deja dormir. Francia se ríe un poquito, sorprendido y al oírle reírse sacude la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Eh?

—¿En qué estás pensando, cher? No me estás haciendo caso, mon amour.

—¡Si te hago caso!

—Me acabas de regalar a Sealand.

—Of course not! —se echa para atrás levantando las cejas, el francés levanta una mano y le acaricia el pelo.

—Pues es que estas pensando en no se qué... —sonríe.

—NOESTOYPENSANDOENNADA—chilla tenso.

—Shh... Deja de gritar.

—No estoy gritando —baja el volumen de golpe.

—Bien... calma, lo que te estaba contando algo importante.

Inglaterra le mira, Francia le sonríe y le besa la frente.

—Belgique me invitó a salir.

—WHAT?

—Calma, calma... Pensé que querrías saberlo.

—Ehm... y tu... vas a... —vacila apartando la vista.

Francia sonríe orgulloso y le pone un dedo en la barbilla, levantándole la cara. Inglaterra traga saliva y le mira nervioso.

—Le dije que estaba contigo —responde sonriendo mucho y bastante orgulloso, con cara de "quiero un premio,.. uno gordo"

El británico se sonroja completamente y tiembla un poco.

—Ella lloró y todo —agrega como la cereza en el pastel.

—Llo-lloró?

—Oui...

El inglés se muerde el labio y la busca con la mirada.

—Pero... ¿Tú has oído? —insiste llamándole la atención.

—What? —le mira.

—Le dije que non, que no podía... y me abrazó, y... —le mira.

Inglaterra le sostiene la mirada y se da cuenta que la ha rechazado por él, sintiéndose de repente responsable de hacer que eso valga la pena.

Francia sonríe aun, porque se siente muy orgulloso de si mismo... Ya que es algo que no hace habitualmente.

—Pensé que querrías saberlo —le besa la mejilla.

—Yo te odio —recuerda el ingles vacilando un poco por que eso parece algo a lo que agarrarse en plan de "todo el universo se tambalea, pero si yo te odio, no esta todo perdido".

Francia levanta las cejas y vacila un poco.

—I... Thank you —agradece suavemente instantes después.

—Somos enemigos —responde Francia, entendiendo un poco lo que hace. Al final sonríe de nuevo y le abraza otra vez, cariñosamente

—Yes, enemies —asiente y Francia se ríe un poquito.

—¿De qué te ríes? —frunce el ceño.

—Me río porque me gusta estar aquí y porque somos unos enemigos muy... diferentes.

—¿Qué tenemos de diferente? —se le acerca un poco.

—Absolutamente todo, mon amour... —le acaricia el cuello con una mano—. Tú tienes mal gusto, no sabes cocinar y usas rombos.. —sonríe.

—Tú eres feo, débil, nenaza llorona y usas ropa fea y extremada —contesta.

—Pero así me gustas —agrega riéndose un poco. Inglaterra vacila.

—P-Pues tu a mi no... —se sonroja, Francia sonríe un poquito y le da un beso en la cabeza.

—Quererte a tí es como querer abrazar a un puerco espín...

—Eso es por que soy tu enemigo —aparta la mirada pero se acerca más en plan "cof cof cof". Francia le acaricia la baja espalda y le besa otra vez el pelo.

—Eres el peor "enemigo" que hay.

—Seh.

—Es decir, como enemigo lo haces muy mal —le pica un poquito, separándose ligeramente y dándole un beso en los labios.

—Eso es tu cul... —se queda callado con el beso e inmediatamente Francia se separa sonriendo

—Mi culpa...

—Yes.

—¿Qué exactamente es mi culpa? —pregunta dándole otro beso, ahora en la comisura de los labios.

—Everythi... —se calla con el beso buscándole como siempre Francia deja que le encuentre, besándole de vuelta.

* * *

Feliz carnaval :)


End file.
